The Ending Theme
by aphelion-orion
Summary: After everything is said and done, Kurogane and Fai get a happy ending. [KuroFai, humor, fluff, lime, NO spoilers]


**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Title:** Ending Theme  
**Pairing:** KuroganexFai  
**Rating:** Make that a definite 'R'.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned TRC, the ending would go something like this. (points to fic)  
Also, the quote used at the very end is not mine. It's from a poem by Robert Browning, called _Pippa Passes_. It's here because I  
like the sentiment expressed in the sentence.**  
Warnings:** Humor, fluff, sex, and yaoi goodness. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't say I didn't warn you.  
**Notes:** This fic does not contain any spoilers. It's just my take on a happy ending I'd very much like to see, but which CLAMP probably won't give me.

**- **

**The Ending Theme**

**- **

Settling back into his routine was easier than he had thought. The Palace Guard had been working well in his absence, but Kurogane still did not waste any time in returning to work - making inspections, reading reports, beating sense into slackers and patrolling the perimeter. He did the latter even when he wasn't on duty. It never hurt to be an extra bit careful.

With his return, the sweltering summer heat had enveloped Nihon as well, making the palace guards sweat buckets in their heavy armor and all the court opt to wear as little as possible. Even princess Tomoyo chose to forego her usual ornate robes and jewelry in favor of a simple, light kimono.

Kurogane finished his rounds, wiping sweat from his forehead. The heat was almost unbearable. He decided that allowing himself a tiny moment of rest would not go against his work ethics, and settled down in his favorite spot in the gardens, a secluded area framed by thick bushes and cherry trees. He stretched out in the shade of the leafy branches and closed his eyes, enjoying the slight relief from the sun's glare.

He must have started to doze a little, though, because it took a moment for his instincts to register that something was blocking the flecks of light filtering through the trees. Kurogane jerked upright, his hand automatically twitching towards his sword even as the intruding shadow withdrew.

The familiar scent of berries filled his nose before his fingers could close around the sword hilt, though, and Kurogane immediately relaxed, settling back into the grass with a sigh.

"Don't sneak up on me, idiot," he grumbled. "Next time, I might accidentally cleave you in two."

"Aww, that's mean, Kuro-pi. I was just thinking that maybe you'd like some company," came the mock-disappointed reply.

Kurogane closed his eyes. "Who'd be desperate enough for you, stupid mage?"

Fai's laughter tinkled like bells as he gracefully plopped down beside Kurogane's head. "Judging from all the things you said last night, I'd say you, Kuro-pon."

"Shut up!" Kurogane roared, springing back up.

"Waiii, Kuro-pon is turning red!" Fai chortled, not the slightest bit concerned for his health.

Kurogane hit the ground with a thud. The stupid mage knew perfectly well that it was much too hot to chase him around. Speaking of hot... Kurogane blinked and turned his head to the side to regard Fai closely for the first time.

"Please tell me you clobbered me over the head and I'm hallucinating about you wearing _that_ coat."

"Huh? What's wrong with my coat?" Fai lifted his hands, almost entirely covered by the over-sized sleeves, and looked down at himself as if he had no idea why the heavy, fluffy white winter coat might strike Kurogane as slightly out of place. Predictably, Kurogane growled in irritation, "I'm getting hot just looking at you, that's what!"

"Oh my, Kuro-myu...!" Fai exclaimed in a mock-scandalized voice, clapping his hands to his cheeks as if to conceal a blush.

Kurogane blinked, took in the blonde's reaction, and rewound what he had just said. Then, his face flushed a deep crimson. "N-not like that!" he bellowed. Somewhere in the palace, princess Tomoyo placed a soothing hand on the rattling teacups. Fai just grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Kurogane took a moment to collect himself before he repeated in a quieter voice, "Not like that, you pervert. Just take off the damn coat before you _melt_ out of it."

To his dismay, the magician's grin widened. "Why, if daddy wanted mommy to undress for him, all he had to do was ask," Fai trilled, starting to undo the clasps of his coat a bit more seductively than Kurogane could handle. "Idiot!" he huffed and quickly turned his head before he could develop an impromptu nosebleed at the sight of Fai's slender white fingers dipping teasingly between the folds of his coat.

"Show's over. You can look now," Fai announced in a singsong voice a short while later. Kurogane should have known better than to believe him. He turned back around and had to clap a hand in front of his mouth to prevent a very unmanly noise of shock from escaping as Fai's coat came off with one smooth shrug of his shoulders, revealing nothing but the pale expanse of his chest, and hips, and thighs...

Kurogane quickly moved his hand to clamp down on the blood accumulating in his nasal passage.

"Well? Does Kuro-sama like me unwrapped?" Fai's smile clearly showed what he thought Kurogane would answer (or try not to answer, as it were). Kurogane looked very much like a dying fish, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. "I-idiot!" he finally croaked. "Don't tell me you walked through the palace dressed like that!"

"No, of course not. I stopped back at the garden entrance to undress and left my clothes with the nice gentlemen from the guard. I asked them to hang onto them until I was done here, and they courteously agreed - I think they did, at any rate. For some reason, they were having trouble breathing when I asked," Fai said very seriously.

Kurogane made a noise strangely reminiscent of a delirious seagull. He looked like he wanted to murder someone, but had not yet made up his mind about whether that someone would be Fai or the guards.

Fai broke down into giggles. "Silly Kuro-wan! Of course I came outside like that. I figured since it is so hot, it might be nice to let work be for a while and spend some quality time together. But because you're so dedicated, I thought it would be better to be prepared to do some... convincing." He tossed his hair out of his eyes and slowly, very slowly, ran a hand from the back of his neck down to his chest. Kurogane realized that the majority of his blood flow was starting to redirect itself towards his nether regions. His common sense was yelling at him that they were in a very public place right now and he was _not_ incapable of speech, dammit, and why the hell did he allow his demented nuisance of a lover to play him like this!

The blond threw his head back and heaved a sigh. "Ah well, if Kuro-sama doesn't want to play with me..." He gathered the hem of his coat and rose to his feet, the garment flowing loosely around his waist. Add in a dramatic pause to ensure that the stubborn ninja got a good look of his barely concealed backside before he continued, "...I suppose I'll just have to go and have fun all by myself..."

He had barely taken two steps when a hand closed around his wrist and yanked him back to come nose to nose with a very irritated and decidedly blushy Kurogane. Mmm, nice.

"Where do you think you're going?" the ninja growled, eyes blazing.

"Hmm, did Kuro-myu change his mind?" Fai breathed against his lips, grinning unabashedly, like he had known it would come to this all along.

That was the last straw. Deciding he'd endured enough of this teasing, Kurogane shut him up with a searing kiss.

"Mmmpf," Fai tried as a tongue was shoved in his mouth, before reasoning that he could put his hands to better use by starting to divest Kurogane of his clothing.

The coat dropped to the ground, forgotten.

The two of them ended up on the ground shortly thereafter, too, Fai with his hands buried in Kurogane's hair and one leg wrapped around his waist, and Kurogane busy with leaving a trail of purple marks along the side of Fai's neck. By the time he reached his chest, Fai was squirming against him impatiently and finally managed to wedge a hand between their bodies and _squeeze_.

Kurogane hissed and arched his back, a crude, beautiful word escaping him while Fai wriggled and gasped, "Got to be... quiet... Kuro-_oh_!" because his lover had chosen that moment to grind his hips down hard. "Fuck quiet!"

"I'd rather you fuck _me_," Fai purred and Kurogane choked on a laugh at the ridiculously bad pun.

The involuntary bout of humor allowed for a bit of clarity to enter his mind, though, and he realized that yes, they were still very much in the middle of a public place, he was still incapable of speech and was aware that Fai had once again reached his goal with teasing and prodding, but found that he didn't really care at this point. Because Fai was lying beneath him, blond hair spread out in the grass like a halo, eyes half-lidded, a lazy smile on kiss-bruised lips and his pale skin glistening with sweat, and everything about him seemed to say, 'Look how beautiful I am. Look how much you want me,' and everything about Kurogane couldn't help but answer back, 'Yes, yes, oh gods _yes_.'

Words quickly became a nuisance after that, their kisses grew messy and distracted, both of them paying more attention to the rhythm of their hips and the friction of their bodies.

It was Fai who lost it first, a soft cry exploding from his lips as he came. Kurogane followed a few moments later, hips jerking frantically, face buried in soft blond hair and moaning Fai's name. His last conscious thought was wishing that he had the energy to do that again, before he succumbed to sleep.

--

He must have slept for quite a while, for when he opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back and the sky had been darkened by heavy clouds. An unsteady wind had picked up, carrying with it the scent of rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Welcome back. Good nap?" came Fai's voice from somewhere above and beside him. Pale fingers reached out and began tracing patterns on his chest and collarbone. Kurogane slowly realized that he was still naked, his head pillowed in an equally naked Fai's lap. The magician was smiling down at him with a 'cat that got the canary'-grin, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"Stop looking so smug," Kurogane grumbled, mostly because that grin was just daring him to say something.

"I'm not smug," Fai protested, fingers drawing a circle around his left nipple. Kurogane sent him a look that wouldn't melt butter. "Well..." the blond amended. "...maybe a little."

They stayed silent for a while, listening to the wind rustling through the branches with renewed vigor. Thunder again, closer this time.

"It's going to rain soon," Fai remarked, still tracing patterns.

"Mhm."

"We should head back, take a bath."

"Hmm," Kurogane responded, much more interested in the small dip at Fai's hipbone. "I'm not getting up right now. Give me another five minutes." Fai hummed in agreement. "Yeah, that was a bit... intense, I'd say."

"And whose fault is that?"

That grin again.

"Damn tease of a magician."

"Aw, don't be so grouchy, Kuro-pi!" He got a faceful of blond hair as Fai abruptly bent down and placed an overly wet kiss on the tip of his nose. Kurogane swatted at him half-heartedly, and Fai ducked out of the way, laughing softly.

The sky chose that moment to give a particularly loud rumble and open its floodgates, sending the rain pouring down. The leaves in the cherry trees were shaking wildly as the drops pounded down on them with increasing intensity.

"We should get up," Kurogane murmured, eyes closed against the raindrops spattering his face and making no move to follow his own suggestion. A loud crash of thunder overhead.

"Mhm," Fai replied distractedly, once more drawing paths on the wet skin of Kurogane's chest. It took the ninja a moment to realize the fingertips were following a very distinctive, familiar pattern.

His eyes snapped open. Fai's head was bent over his, but something had shifted behind his eyes, clearing the mischievousness away and leaving them looking very soft and vulnerable. That look was slightly unsettling.

His fingers finished the last part with an elegant slash, leaving the dry lines forming the kanji for 'love' to be washed away by the rain.

Kurogane didn't know what to say, but he had the feeling Fai didn't expect him to say anything anyway. So instead he caught Fai's hand and pressed the palm to his lips. Neither of them said anything as the rain continued to pour and a flash of lightning turned the dark clouds a brilliant white.

They would get up in a minute, Kurogane thought. For now, though, he was content to let Fai's palm rest against his lips, watch Fai's lips curl into a happy smile and feel like all was right with the world.

----------

**A/N:**  
- Fweeh, my first citrus-y scene. Actually, that's not quite right. But it's the first citrus bit to ever make it into an online version, so I'm still   
idiotically pleased with myself, even if it sucks. XD  
- I apologize for jumping POVs and the unsteady mood. It started out normal, turned funny, went sexy, and ended romantically. It just didn't seem  
to want to be written in another way. Gomen nasai.  
- Yes, I realize "blushy" is not a word. But it should be.  
- The kanji for love can be found in the matching post on my lj, in case anyone's interested. 'S pretty. The way I see it, Fai would have learned to  
speak and write Japanese, eventually.  
- Also, I really want Fai's coat. You've all seen the thing. So huge and fluffy and cozy. Must be nice to have in winter. :)

If you're feeling the not-so inexplicable urge to hit me, point out my mistakes or give me tips… I'm all ears. (waits with bated breath)

-


End file.
